


What do you need?

by RealOrFiction



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrFiction/pseuds/RealOrFiction
Summary: Buck has needs. Needs that haven't been met in a while.OrHow RealOrFiction ruined porn.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 452





	What do you need?

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this spiraled out of control and didn't go in the direction I intended. Oops. So this is my first go with any form of smut. So my apologies in advance. All mistakes are my own.

Buck's irritable, to say the least. It's been months. Who could really blame him? 

Though sex isn't a major part of Buck's lifestyle anymore, just like anyone else, he needs release. After Ali, it wasn't a very prominent issue, what with all the pain and spiraling he was going through. His mind was soely focused on healing. During the lawsuit, his focus was primarily on getting back to his family. Now? Buck has his job back, he has his best friend back, he has his family back. His mind didn't have much more to focus on. 

Other than the thing he doesn't let himself think about. Well, very much, anyway. Or, he tries not to at least.

His right hand was enough for a while. He watched porn when he had the time or was in the mood and it was fine. Until it wasn't. It's like no matter what, he's never satisfied. It's beginning to take it's toll and people are starting to notice. 

"You got something on your face there, Buck." 

Buck looks up at Hen. They're all sitting at the table for breakfast, tucking in to some of Bobby's famous french toast. She casually gestures at him, not really specifying where on his face the "something" is. 

"What?" He asks, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. 

"RBF. Fix it." She turns her attention back to her meal, shruging nonchalantly.

RBF? The fuck did that even mean?

Chim must notice Buck's confusion. "It means resting bitch face. Something eating you, champ?"

Unfortunately not. 

"Oh. Uh." _Quick, come up with something believable._ "Nah, I just forgot to change my underwear this morning."  
_Seriously?!? That's the best you could come up with?!?_ He mentally facepalms.

Chim stares blankly at him for a second and then shakes his head, changing the subject. 

Eddie, sitting across from him, gives him a questioning look. He knows Buck keeps like three pairs of boxer breifs in his duffle. Weird thing to know about your best friend, but well, there you have it.

Two weekends later, Buck finally breaks. He's laying in bed, unable to sleep. His thoughts drift. He's so hard. 

**im so fuckin horny right now, I could cry**  
**9:45pm**

Buck regrets it as soon as he sends it. You don't just text your best friend about your sexual needs, you just. Don't. 

Especially one you're trying to convince yourself you aren't in love with. Trying but failing. But Eddie was straight and Buck needed to accept that. What better way to get over it than jump back in the game? 

Maybe they could go out to a bar and mingle a bit. And though Buck isn't the type of person to just jump into bed with anyone anymore, it's a starting point. Before he could make the suggestion, Eddie replies.

_**right hand not cutting it anymore?**_  
_**10:01pm**_

So maybe it is okay to toe the line a bit. Eddie doesn't seem fazed by the valgarity of the conversation.

**no. no matter what I do, nothing is satisfying.  
10:05pm**

Buck feels like he should feel embarrassed, talking about this to his best friend, regardless of how comfortable they both seem. He doesn't. Like with any other problem he has, it feels only natural to talk about it with Eddie. 

_**It's because you're not gettin what u need.  
10:09pm** _

_**What do u need buck?  
10:10pm** _

_**U need something hot and wet sliding down ur cock?  
10:10pm** _

Buck's hard cock jerks to attention. Is Eddie—no, he couldn't be. 

_**Maybe u need something more than a hot mouth. Maybe u need a tight pussy to fuck? Maybe it's from behind . You're pulling her hair while thrusting your cock so hard into her tight heat that she's screaming for you  
10:12pm** _

Buck groans. He's not sure why it's so hot, Eddie's filthy texts painting a picture he's not even sure he wants, but it is. So hot.

_**Is that what you need, buck?  
10:14pm** _

**no. thats not quite what I need.  
10:15pm**

Buck's heart pounds in his chest. He's nervous about how Eddie will interpret that, how he will take it when he realizes what exactly it means. 

Eddie doesn't pick up on what he's implying, though. 

_**maybe you need to keep your mouth busy. maybe you need to taste her. lick her. suck her clit just right until shes shaking for you. your fingers are pumping in and out of her tight cunt and she's seconds from cumming so soon  
10:17pm** _

_**I bet you'd reach up and pinch a nipple and it would be enough to send her over the edge  
10:18pm** _

_**Am I getting warmer buck?  
10:19pm** _

**Colder  
10:20pm**

Buck can't believe this is really happening, but it's exciting and thrilling and terrifying all at once. Buck prays that whatever this is it doesn't ruin their friendship. 

_**Maybe you need to feel full. Maybe you need a fat cock sliding down your throat until youre choking on it.  
10:25pm** _

_**Is that what you need Evan? Someone fucking that pretty mouth of yours?  
10:26pm** _

Buck's leaking cock jumps with excitement. He wasn't very fond of his first name and he's never heard Eddie use it before, but fuck. It's doing things to him. Buck refrains from touching himself. He wants this to last, needs it to, and if Eddie keeps this up? He won't. 

Wait, did Eddie call his mouth pretty? Fuck.

**yes, god yes  
10:27pm**

For a while there's no answer. Buck stares at the blinking curser on the screen as he waits. He's painfully hard by now and he wants nothing more than to take care of it, but he holds off. He wants to see where this goes. 

Maybe Eddie isn't as okay with this as he thought. Maybe he's backing out. Maybe the thought of Buck wanting someone's cock is too much for him.

Buck's phone rings in his hand and Eddie's contact photo pops up. Oh God. 

"He-hello?" Buck whispers, voice wrecked.

"Buck." 

Fuck, Eddie sounds wrecked too. Buck isn't sure what to make of that.

"Eddie." It's thick with need and it's all Eddie needs to start talking. 

"You like that idea, Buck? Someone fucking your face?"  
Buck groans. His limbs feel like jelly and the lust in his gut coils tightly. 

"I bet you could take it all the way down. Throat open, nose nestled in dark hair, spit sliding down your chin, looking so fucking good on your knees."

Buck's hips thrust up on their own, seeking friction and not finding any. He must make some kind of noise.

"Are you touching yourself, Evan?" Eddie's voice is warm and heavy. It sends goose flesh all over Buck's body.

"No, I— I wanted this to last. Fuck, Eddie."

Buck hears a heavy exhale, as if Eddie was holding back a groan of his own.

Is Eddie into this just as much as he was? So, is Eddie not as straight as Buck thought? 

"Are you...Eddie, are you hard?"  
Buck needs to know. The other end of the phone is silent other than Eddie's ragged breathing. 

"Yes. So hard." Eddie rasps. 

Fuck. Buck almost cums from the admission alone. 

"That can't be the only thing you need, Buck. Is it?"

It takes Buck a second longer than it should for him to comprehend the question, so caught up in the need to touch himself that he almost missed the question entirely. 

"No, I need more. I need—"

"You need someone's tongue fucking you open? Big hands on each cheek spreading you wide so that they can give your tight, pink hole the attention it deserves?" 

Buck can't wait anymore, he pushes the blanket away and slides a hand down, releasing his leaking cock from the confines of his sweats. He spreads the precum down his shaft and gives it a couple punishing strokes. He nearly growls in the phone, strung so tight he feels he might pop at any second.

"Dios, I can hear your hand on your dick. Couldn't take it anymore, could you? I haven't even gotten to the best part."

Buck bites his lip painfully. He wants Eddie to be saying these things in person, on top of him, whispering them in his ear while his hand takes care of Buck. 

"Because I bet you'll need more than a tongue stretching you. You'll need long, thick fingers fucking you open, prepping you for the fat cock you'd take. You'd take it beautifully. Once you're all slick and open, you'll fit like a glove. Taking it so, so good. Soft or hard, slow or fast. How do you need it Buck?"

Buck whines. "I'll take it any way. No. Wait. Hard. I need it hard. And fast."

"I bet you'd be desperate for it. Begging for anything they'd give you. Buck."

Buck waits; when Eddie doesn't continue, he asks, "What Eddie?"

"Who. Who do you need, Buck? Tell me who you need." 

Buck can hear the desperation in Eddie's voice. And the fear. As if he's scared of what Buck might say. Buck hesitates only a second.

"I need you." Buck whispers. "Fuck, I need it all with you."

"Than, Evan, I need you to cum for me."

Buck's cumming before Eddie even finishes his sentence. His name, so thick with the lust in Eddie's voice, is enough to send him spiraling. He's cumming harder than he has in months and the sound escaping him is humiliating, so loud and wrecked, almost a scream. 

"That's it, baby. So good. You did so good for me."

They fall quiet as they catch their breath. Buck feels so good, so blissed out. The only thing missing is Eddie's arms around him, holding him, assuring him that this wouldn't ruin them. 

But what if it does ruin them?

Buck starts to shake. 

"Buck?" 

He can't lose Eddie. He can't lose Christopher. His family. _His_ family. God, he doesn't know what he will do without them. 

"Buck, talk to me."

What if Eddie regrets it? What if he's repulsed by what they just did? What _was_ this to Eddie? 

" _Evan_."

Fuck, Buck can't breathe.

Buck can faintly hear rustling over the phone, but he can't focus on that. He can't focus on anything other than the burning in his chest, his heavy breathing. His cheeks are wet. When did that happen?

Because the thing is, the damage is done. They can't go back from this. Buck wants Eddie, he made that abundantly clear, so what if Eddie doesn't want Buck? How will their friendship survive that? God, it won't. Because the universe hates Buck. Just look at his life.

Over his heavy breathing, Buck hears a bang. The phone. He forgot about the phone. The bang came from the phone. The phone is warm against his damp cheek. 

Buck's heart aches. He can't lose them. How does he fix this? 

He can't fix this. He knows deep in his heart that he can't and than Eddie will leave him like Abby and Ali only it'll be worse because they weren't even together but he will keep Christopher from him because it'll be too weird and fuck, _Christopher_. 

Christopher stole his heart the minute Buck laid eyes on him. Buck has never felt so strongly about another person in his entire life. He didn't know he could ever feel like this. Was this how a parent felt about their child? This inescapable, irrevocable, all consuming love and need to protect them with their life? How was he going to survive that being ripped away from him? The weeks during the lawsuit not being able to see the kid was hard enough and that was with the knowledge that Buck would be able to see him again. He wouldn't. He wouldn't survive it. 

A sob rips from his throat, so raw it hurts.

"Buck, hey, hey. Buck." 

The voice isn't coming from the phone. The phone is now silent in his shaking hand. He drops it to the bed as he's being pulled into a warm chest, smelling familiar and warm and like home. He's confused, until he's not. 

"Hey hey, shh. I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?"

The words are the comfort he so desperately needs. He clings to Eddie, burying his face in the warm, soft fabric of a well worn t-shirt as Eddie rocks them. 

"I'd never stop you from seeing Christopher, you hear me?" The words are spoken into the top of Buck's head, Eddie's warm breath ghosting his scalp. The soft caress of Eddie's fingers against his cheek seems to calm his racing heart. 

"And I don't regret a minute of what happened between us. I regret that it made you feel like this, but I will never regret that it happened. Because I need you too, Evan."

Buck is vaguely aware that his soft cock, which is still covered in cum, is trapped between them, but he can't bring himself to care. He continues to cling to Eddie and his words and the meaning behind them like his life depends on it and despite him being so overwhelmed, he can finally breathe again. 

"Eddie, I'm sorry, I—I don't know what happened, I—"

"Shh. It's okay. You're not gonna lose us. We aren't going anywhere. I promise."

Eddie continues to rock them, running his fingers through Buck's messy hair. 

"What does this mean, Eddie?" Buck finally asks, because he has to know. 

"It means I didn't know you were interested and you didn't know I was interested and we both finally got our heads out of our asses and jumped. Maybe a bit too fast and too soon. But now we know and we can move forward with it."

Buck's voice comes out small, "You really need me?"

"Yes. Because Evan, I'm so in love with you."

The weight sitting on Buck's chest finally lifts completely. Everything is going to be okay. He wouldn't lose Eddie or Christopher. Because...

"I'm in love with you too." 

Yeah. Things will be ok. He's got everything he needs.


End file.
